Inked
by CherryAndSass
Summary: A prep is usually an inbred, wealthy person with the intent to marry their cousin. Tad doesn't want to pursue that life, and if that means dating the girl with tattoo sleeves, well he'll dang sure do it.
1. Chapter 1

Tad was laughing with his friends, the fake, rich laughs that usually were emitted when hearing about one's misfortunes. Justin cleared his throat, which drew most of everyone's attention. "There will be a new girl soon. I overheard it while I was helping Miss Danvers.",Justin's low voice sounded. This caused Tad to arch an eyebrow at his colleague's words.

"Really now? Is she cute?",Tad questioned. Justin only shot him a grin and nodded. "You know Tad, I believe you should pursue her. She seems _just_ your type." A little ball of happiness formed inside of Tad's stomach. He hadn't had a girlfriend in at least a year, so maybe he would strike gold and snatch the new girl up before anyone had a chance. If Justin said she was his type, she was probably beautiful. His thoughts drifted to a porcelain skinned girl, not a blemish on her body. She'd have to be reserved, Tad wanted this girl to be able to meet his parents on the spot. Maybe then they wouldn't try to set him up with his cousin, _Delilah_. He shuddered, remembering the girl with an extra nostril. Delilah was planned to be with his brother, but due to him being in the looney-bin, it was now bestowed upon Tad.

Tad was giddy, imagining what this girl would look like. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he hoped it was a redhead. He adored ginger girls. Justin knew that, and since he was playing matchmaker, hopefully did a good job. Most of his relationships ended by the girl not liking how dominant he would be, and end it. Not his fault he wanted to wear the pants in the relationship. He buttoned up his Aquaberry pajamas, and had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned, not able to get comfortable until one of his nannies went to check on him. Mrs. Dubose was such a sweetheart, bringing him a lukewarm glass of milk and lulling him to sleep.

He was woken by the sound of his alarm, classical music rolling out of the small speakers. Tad groaned, wiping his eyes and slamming his fist down on the button. He was thinking about skipping the first part of class, until he remembered Justin's 'match made in heaven'. Tad did a little extra today: combing his hair back with some gel, spraying on some cologne, he even went as far as slipping into his best vest. He had to impress the girl, right? The brunette almost floated down the stairs and his mother noticed his behavior. His father was gone on a business trip, thank goodness. "What has you in a good mood?",his mother Charlotte questioned. Tad merely beamed, sitting down beside her and digging into his breakfast made of steak and eggs.

"Justin says he's met a splendid girl for me while helping in the office. I hope she'll be better than Mary was.",Tad ended his sentence with a shudder, remembering his crazy ex-girlfriend. She completely ruined their Turkish sofa, spilling wine all over it and the Persian carpet. His mother grimaced, remembering the girl. "Yes, well I hope she suits you son. Now hurry on, you don't want to miss walking with your friends.",Charlotte pointed out and he noticed his friends now walking outside of his gates. He sprinted out, yelling a _wait for me,_ much like you'd seen in the movies.

"Well, I see someone's gotten all gussied up. What's the occasion?",Bif teased the shorter prep. Tad shot a smile, his day was not going to be ruined this easily. "First impressions matter is all.",his faux British accent sounded. They soon approached the school gates, looking around. Tad's eyes scanned everywhere for the sight of Aquaberry or a new, pretty face.

Justin stifled a laugh, and Tad turned his head so quick he popped it. "Well, there's your dream girl chap." Tad followed his finger to a girl wearing biker boots, faded skinny jeans, a tank top, and a leather vest. The worst part of it all? The **countless** tattoos that littered her left arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is some sort of joke, isn't it? Very funny Justin, now please point me to the proper lady I _know_ you've picked out for me." Justin merely gave a snotty laugh, and Tad could feel his heart drop. How would he break it to this..thug that he wasn't interested? Oh my! She was approaching him, and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

Mercy, she was walking towards _him_! What if he told her the truth and she stabbed him or something?! He was too wealthy and handsome to die! The biker girl got closer, and she shoved past Tad roughly. "Move, prissy!",she exclaimed. The preps seemed to be taken back by the soft voice she held. For such a tough looking girl she had a silky smooth voice. Weren't smokers supposed to have gruff voices or something?

She walked over to the bullies in the parking lot, and Tad felt a little strange with her being over there. What if they jumped her or something? Judging by her biceps and how she almost knocked him off his feet with her shoulder, she should end up being fine. Tad couldn't help but let his eyes dart back over to the group of bullies. He heard chuckling, and noticed that girl putting one of the guys in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Good Lord, she was going to be a bully.

"Did you ever pick up her name?",Tad inquired. Justin wasn't paying attention, and snapped his head around to face him. "Repeat yourself?","Her name, the biker girl.",Tad murmured. Justin broke out into a smile. Man, even if Tad was Justin's friend, he had to admit his friend looked like Satan. Maybe it was the beady eyes or the eyebrows always furrowed together, but he bared a striking resemblance to the devil.

"Oh yeah. Harley Daniels.",he snickered. Tad knew that last name from somewhere-right? Daniels...Daniels….Bif popped up with a loud comment. "Haha! Wouldn't it be funny if she was related to Jack Daniels and got engaged to one of us?" The thought of that girl marrying one of his people, his rich and purebred people, made him shudder. She surely wouldn't be related to a successful man like Jack Daniels, her parents wouldn't let her get those tattoos without permission, right?

Tad was too lost in thought to notice his friends yelling until he felt a rock hit him in the back. He cried out in pain, and turned to face the people laughing in the parking lot. Harley was there, and was under Wade's arm. Disgusting! She could do better than Martin, right? Tad grabbed the carton of eggs out of his bag, and began throwing them at the people. The bullies scurried away, and he remembered seeing a flash of red before shoving the carton back in his bag. Vandals!

Harley could tell by the snobs approaching the gates that this school was not going to be fun. She had gotten a could looks from people who she assumed were greasers, and couldn't help but stick her nose up at them. Sure, Harley could fix a motorcycle in record time, but she wasn't about smoking and being an emotional pansy. The redhead thought it was fun to torture weaker people, shape them into real human beings. Harley Daniels was a bully, and she would always be one.

Some lady introduced herself as Ms. Danvers whenever she stepped out of her father's Jeep, and Harley scrunched her nose up at the lady's disgusted face. She and her dad just got back from fixing up some bikes, she wasn't going to look the most presentable right now. Harley walked on campus, and could practically feel the scumbags radiating from the north of her. She turned her gaze to see a cult of blue vested geeks, and she assumed they were the rich kids,

Obviously with one kid wearing puppy leather shoes, she wasn't wrong. One of the more attractive members was staring at her, and she got an evil glare towards them. Probably judging her, oh well. Let them think what they want-she'd beat them up later. Her eyes caught sight of people giving wedgies in the parking lot, and that seemed like _just_ her type of crowd. The redhead walked towards the parking lot, and shoved into the guy who previously was staring at her.

She heard a squeal about 'poor people germs' and kept walking towards her place of interest. It was a group of guys, and she could already sense the hormones from them. They were angry, and some were making jokes. They all did have acne, aside from who she assumed was the leader. Harley looked up, and shot a grin towards them.

"Hi, name's Harley.",her Michigan accent sounded off. This was New England, so it sounded a little bit different than the Jersey or 'York accents that were here. She was approached by the leader, who glared down at her.

"Russell likes your clothes, you wanna be bully?",he spoke in third person which was a bit unnerving. Harley shot him a grin, one hand on her hip. "Sure would.",she spoke quickly, not wanting to say anything that would upset the giant. He gave a grin, before walking back over to pick on some smaller kids.

A couple of the guys stared at her until one broke the silence. "Do you think ninjas are cool?" Harley couldn't help but grin, he was adorable! "Of course, who doesn't?" This caused a massive smile to break out on his face. "Awesome! My name's Ethan!" At Ethan's introduction, she was introduced to everyone else. Wade put an arm around her shoulder, and she noogied Ethan.

"As cool as that biker chick getup is, let's get you into some proper bully clothing."


End file.
